AC 247
by Adaleine
Summary: 52 years after the last Gundam war, the descendants of the original pilots are put to the test.
1. Selection

Author's Notes- This is one of my several products of insomnia. It's hopefully going to be long, so stick with it, it'll get better. As a bit of background info, this story is set in AC 247... that's about 51 years after the final Gundam battle. It also involves several of the original Gundam character's grandkids and they cross paths and cool stuff like that. You can probably guess who most of them are related to. Oh, and if you come across a character that isn't in the original series, know that it's one of my original characters. I made them all up. So don't think these are real or something. The Gundam series doesn't even go that far, so I figure, "Hey, fanfic freedom!" Happy reading!   
  
  
Anah! Get up! Com'on! Corrine yelled for the second time. She looked anxiously at the clock. Okay. To put it plainly, it's eight forty-five. The career fair starts at nine. You have less than ten minutes to get ready because it takes five to get there.   
  
Anah leapt out of bed. Why didn't you tell me that?! She scrambled into a pair of jeans, threw on the black tank top she wore yesterday, and whisked her auburn hair up into a quick ponytail. All ready! Let's go!   
  
Corrine grabbed her by the hand and ran out the door. Soon enough though, Anah was jogging ahead of her, with Corrine trailing behind, panting. Anah had always been better at physical things.   
  
The girls were running to the annual career fair, an event always scheduled the day after their graduation. Victoria Colonial Military Academy was known for having their students go on to be outstanding officers and workers for the various organizations.   
  
Anah and Corrine snuck in and took a seat toward the back. They had missed the first half of the presentations. Anah swept her gaze across the stage. There were scouts from the the Future Technicians Organization (FTO), and the Colonial Military Mechanics (CCM). Those were the two she had been interested in. She was also looking toward the Association and Study Toward Technological Advancements (ASTTA). Anah was very skilled in the area of mechanics and technics.   
  
Corrine, however, was interested in the Colonial Air Force and the Pacifists' Protection Agency. She had told Anah the night before that she wanted to protect the pacifists of the Sank Kingdom, or join the air force. Corrine was an excellent pilot, Anah had to admit that.   
  
But besides those organizations, the girls noticed that another group was there that hadn't been listed. And that group just happened to be last in the presentations.   
  
They watched as a young woman stood up to the microphone. She looked somewhere between the age of 25 and 30, and had short hair that was blonde and curly. She was clearly nervous, but hid it well behind a big smile.   
  
Hi! I'm Laila Corley, and this is Christopher Trojan. We're here representing the Preventers Organization. Many of you may be a bit surprised to see us here, and we definitely don't blame you. The last time we had recruiting mission, *I* was recruited. So we obviously don't have them too often.   
  
Lately we've been experiencing a bit of a shortage of members in our organization. Many of the familiar faces we've seen since our group was created are now retiring. So we decided it was time to recruit some young people. Since Preventers does not use a volunteer system, we have to hand pick our members. We've chosen five individuals, hoping we have made the right decisions, based upon grades, skill, and talent among other things.   
  
So if there aren't any questions, I'll proceed with the selections. She swept her gaze across her audience. Anah moved over a bit to get a better look at Laila's uniform. She wore a deep plum jacket, white pants, and knee-high black leather boots. The jacket looked much like one Anah had seen in the OZ portion of her book on uniforms. It was double-brested, with gold buttons and black trimming on the sleeves. A black cape draped across her left shoulder, and a matching plum beret sat perfectly on her curly blonde hair.   
  
Laila glanced over at Christopher, and he walked up to the microphone, holding a piece of paper. Right. Okay, here are our selections for Preventers. Do keep in mind that our decisions are not final, and if you are chosen, you are not obligated to join us. But we do encourage it strongly because we only choose five people out of the whole academy. Christopher was wearing a similar looking uniform to Laila's, only his was hunter green and a bit more detailed on the sleeves. He looked at the auditorium filled with anticipated teens and laughed. Enough of this suspense, let's get on with it! Our first selection is Zane Marquise. Please come to the stage as we call your name. A boy Anah recognized from her Leadership class stood and jogged up to the stage, smiling.   
  
Laila took the microphone. Our second choice is Chang Ray Li! He too stood up.   
  
Then Jei Olselski! Anah was quite surprised by that selection. Jei was a bit of a slacker, but he was an excellent pilot. He slapped hands with a few of his friends before going up to the stage.   
  
Christopher grabbed the mic again. Namari Roku! He flushed pink as he too walked up to the stage.   
  
And finally, Anah Barton!


	2. Departure

Author's Notes- Warning: This chapter's a bit boring and a little sappy, just so you know, but you might as well read it anyway. You probably won't get some other stuff mentioned earlier if you don't. Sorry. I'm totally uninspired. I'll make an extra exciting thing happen in a few chapters to make up for this one.   
  
  
Anah could not believe it. She was going to be a Preventer. Overly excited, she hardly slept at all the following night. At Victoria Colonial Military Academy, the new graduates were allowed to stay in their dorms three days and two nights after graduating, unless they were undergoing an internship at the school. The day after graduation was the career fair, the day after that was to finish packing, they were then to bid the school farewell the following morning.   
  
It was the second day, and Anah, though she had not slept, felt very awake. She headed to the kitchen and got some breakfast. Corrine was still sleeping, so Anah got her some of her favorite breakfast foods- chocolate chip bagels, peanut butter, and a tangerine- and set them on the table.   
  
Finally Corrine woke up.   
  
I still can't believe you got picked. She told her as they ate breakfast.   
  
How come you don't have any confidence in me? I got better grades than you! Anah said, with mock anger. Judging by the look on her friend's face, she added, Just kidding.   
  
Of course I have confidence in you! It's just that you, of all people... it's just not like you to join Preventers.   
  
What did you end up joining? Anah asked, trying to change the subject.   
  
I was summoned by Sarah Mochrae of the Pacifists' Protection Agency. She said during their inspection she had a strong interest in me. So I joined.   
  
You get to go to the Sank Kingdom!? Maybe I can visit you someday. It seems to be the site of many diplomatic affairs.   
  
Corrine nodded and turned to the original topic. I just want you to be careful. I heard Preventers have the potential to be in great danger. When little battles start and the Preventers step in, many officials of the rivalling nations resent their involvement.   
  
Anah sat quiet and peeled her tangerine. Finally she said, I suppose you're right. But this _is_ a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity. And maybe I'll succeed in doing something good for this world. You never know. And I'll be extra careful. It's not like I can't defend myself. I beat Ray Li in my Swordsmanship class, and he got picked too!   
  
Corrine laughed, remembering that event. It had been the talk of the whole school for at least a week. Chang Ray Li, a very skilled and well-trained fencer from the ancient-China-based L5 colony cluster had been defeated in a fencing match by a girl.   
  
Oh fine. Go for it. I can't stop you. Just keep your sword with you all the time and don't you dare get yourself killed, because I'd probably be too busy protecting pacifists to make it to your funeral!   
  
Hey! That's not funny! Anah laughed as she threw a tangerine peel at her.   
  
  
Anah spent the rest of the day packing with Corrine. Her roommate proved to be much better at packing. Anah would throw a heap of clothes into her suitcase, and Corrine would end up following behind her, folding it all neatly.   
  
After they finished most of it, Corrine asked, So are you leaving today?   
  
Anah told her as she pushed some books into her backpack. The shuttle to Preventers HQ leaves today at two.   
  
Corrine looked at the clock. You do know that's in a half hour, right?   
  
Anah leapt up. Oh shit! She finished cramming things into her backpack and bumped into the sidetable as she ran to get her suitcase. Corrine just laughed. Finally Anah stopped rushing a second to say goodbye.   
  
Corrine hugged her warmly. I'm going to miss you so much! And you better do something good for this world, cause if you don't I'll have the Pacifists come after you!   
  
Anah laughed. I'll mail you every day.   
  
I will too. Bye, Anah! Be a good Preventer! She called as Anah scurried down the hall.   
  
Talk to you later, Corrine.   



	3. Introduction

Author's Notes- Alas, my muse has left me for awhile. (If you didn't know, my muse is a drunk, high, perverted whore and she loves to inspire me when I need it ^_^) This installment is a bit more interesting than that last sappy episode (sorry once again) but right now, I'm letting you learn the characters, and I'm taking my sweet time. Don't you worry- it will get interesting, I promise.  
  
  
I knew you'd be late. Zane smiled as she threw her luggage into the cargo area.   
  
Oh be quiet. Anah told him, smiling. She was notorious for being tardy for about eighty percent of all her classes.   
  
They met up with Laila and Christopher and boarded the shuttle. Inside there were eight seats, four on each side. Anah noticed that a large table could be pulled down in front of the seats and thought that perhaps this shuttle was used for meetings while traveling in diplomatic missions.   
  
She set down her backpack and took a seat. Laila helped shut the heavy door as Christopher headed to the cockpit. Laila wiped her gloved hands and smiled. All settled? I'm gonna hang with Chris and Joey up front for awhile. I'll be back in about an hour.   
  
They nodded, and soon after, the shuttle took off. The five of them sat in silence. Jei was sitting in the far left seat on the side across from Anah, listening to very loud music on his earphones. Ray Li was sitting next to him, his eyes closed and his legs crossed. Anah guessed he was doing a meditation of some sort. Zane was staring out the window, looking at the Victorian colony as it got smaller and smaller as they sped away. Namari had pulled out his sketchbook and was obviously sketching something. So finally, Anah got out her laptop and began typing Corrine an e-mail.   
  
Zane turned around, realizing he could no longer see the colony that had been his home for five years. He sighed. After a long and awkward silence, he broke it and asked, Hey Namari, whatcha drawing?   
  
Namari looked up at him and turned a shade of red. Just... drawings. He held up his sketchbook to reveal a very accurate sketch of Jei, complete with headphones.   
  
Wow! Did you just draw that?! That's really good! Zane exclaimed.   
  
Namari turned a bit redder. I drew Ray Li before you boarded the shuttle. He turned the page back and held that up as well. Anah glanced over and saw a very well-done sketch of Ray Li. Namari had even captured Ray Li's ever-present pretentious look.   
  
Can I see your sketchbook? Would you mind? You seem to have a lot of talent! Zane told him excitedly. He came over and sat in the empty seat between Anah and Namari.   
  
I figured I should probably draw the four of you, seeing that I'll be around you all a lot. Namari added.   
  
Anah smiled as she heard Zane gush over the rest of Namari's artwork. Suddenly, a loud sound errupted from the front deck, making Anah jump and Jei laugh at her.   
  
A large screen lowered from somewhere on the ceiling and turned to face them. It flickered, and a young man's face appeared. He had dark hair that ended just over his ears and something electronic-looking on his forehead.   
  
He asked. He squinted a bit to see them better. What the... oh right! The recruiting mission! I completely forgot! He grinned, and added, I'll meet you all in a minute, could you get Laila Corley for me please? He was very handsome and spoke with a clear English accent that made Anah want to melt.   
  
Zane told him and headed to the front deck. Within minutes, Laila and Christopher walked out behind him.   
  
Laila faced the screen. Oh hey, Mason! She smiled. What's up?   
  
He shook his head. Too much. Not too big a deal, but there are some... well, difficulties that have arised.   
  
The Moirai? Laila asked him with a serious tone in her voice.   
  
You guessed it. We've got one of them here. They're trying to discuss something about colonial borders and claims. He sighed. We still don't know if they're siding with the Zodiac... it's so hard to tell. They all hide their feelings so well. Especially the one we have here now.   
  
Which one?   
  
I think she said her name was Chimera. She's very nice, but... He sighed again. It's so hard to tell.   
  
Any more problems with the Zodiac? Christopher asked him, hands crossed.   
  
Not right now. It seems Aletia has backed off for awhile. Either that or she's plotting something new.   
  
That would be awful. Especially with the Moirai around. They could be spies for all we know! Laila interjected.   
  
Mason said with finality. He then turned his attention to the five teens that sat, looking confused, behind his two officers. So who're the new guys? He smiled.   
  
Laila laughed. Actually we have a girl here, so they're not all guys! This is Anah Barton, our expert fighter. Give her a weapon, and she's practically invincible! She gently pushed Anah forward, making her blush.   
  
Mason nodded. Good, we need one of those! She turned even redder.   
  
And this is Zane Marquise. He has the best skill in piloting. Christopher motioned toward Zane.   
  
Ah, yes. Zechs' grandson. I've heard a lot of great things about you. Glad to have you on. Mason told him. Zane grinned.   
  
And Namari Roku over there is the best mechanic ever. He can fix almost anything. Laila smiled, knowing it would embarrass him.   
  
No I can't. Namari mumbled, with a smile.   
  
And I don't need an introduction. You know me. Ray Li told him, standing up proudly.   
  
A smile danced in Mason's eyes. Our leader's little grandson. How could I forget?   
  
I'm not little! Ray Li said, trying not to smile.   
  
Of course not.   
  
Christopher then noticed Jei was still nodding his head to music and pushed him in front of Mason. Jei's our little troublemaker. The badass, so to speak. He told him.   
Jei nodded proudly and hung his headphones around his neck.   
  
Great! We need one of them too! Excellent! Mason clapped his hands. I'm so glad we got good ones this time... last time we came back with Laila and Ivan!   
  
Laila laughed. If I were there, I'd pound you!   
  
Oh sure you would. You're our diplomatic officer, remember? He said mockingly.   
  
Uh, well... I'd have Anah beat you for me! She told him. Anah laughed.   
  
He shook his head and smiled. Okay, whatever you say. Anyway, I'm sending you these images... teach them who everyone is, okay?   
  
Sure thing.   
  
Hold on a second. I'm gonna make sure my new assistant, Jonesson does this right... he's been messing up my master computer lately. He turned to his right and pointed saying, Yeah, I already put them there... pull out that thing. Okay... yeah.   
  
All of a sudden, he doubled over and clamped his hand on the device on his forehead. The five teens and officers stared, suprised. He looked as if he were in immense pain. Gasping for breath he shouted, Not... that one!... I'm... con... connected to... that one! It's... th-the one next... to it! They heard an off-screen voice call, I got it! They're sent!   
  
Plug... the... o-other... one in! Mason yelled at him. He did so, Mason, out of breath and still holding the device on his forehead, raised his head. Are you trying to kill me or something? I thought I told you about that! He turned his attention to the others. So sorry. He gingerly touched his forehead and attempted to maintain normal breathing. That really hurt. Nothing like searing pain jolting through your head. It's just wonderful.   
  
What happened? Anah asked curiously.   
  
"Well..." He began, then stopped abruptly. "Oh never mind. I suppose I'll explain when you get here. Or better yet, have Laila explain. I can't think straight at the moment."   
  
Laila nodded. You're okay?   
  
He sighed, still touching his forhead. For now, yes. But I probably will need some rest before negotiating with the Moirai again. Wouldn't want to collapse during a meeting, now would I?   
  
She smiled and nodded. Get some rest. I'll talk to Jonesson when I get there, alright?   
  
Thank you. So, show them the images and explain who everyone is. We'll take care of the rest of the training when they arrive.   
  
Alright. See you then, Mason. Feel better!


End file.
